


Our Arms Unbound

by amoama



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Mithrigil's summary: <i>How Cinna became a revolutionary, and other stories; most notably, how he deconstructed Finnick Odair.</i></p><p>A Fanmix for the fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/148484"><i>Wisely, I Say, I Am A Bachelor</i></a>, by Mithrigil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Arms Unbound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wisely, I Say, I Am A Bachelor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148484) by [Mithrigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrigil/pseuds/Mithrigil). 



> For the awesome fic, [_Wisely, I Say, I Am A Bachelor_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/148484), by Mithrigil. Many thanks for permission to use the fic! As a content warning, the story contains details about Finnick being sold by Snow for sex. 
> 
> In my opinion, this is a fic that needed to be written and wow, did the author do a good job. The fic is a small part of a series exploring Finnick's backstory. All the parts are excellent, especially [_Scylla and Charybdis_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/153233) that charts Finnick's mentoring of Annie Cresta's Games and _[A View From The Lists](http://archiveofourown.org/works/219800)_ , which takes Finnick's POV of Katniss's Games (both written by Mithrigil with Puella_nerdii). _Wisely, I Say, I Am A Bachelor_ comes in between these two and takes a painful look at the reality of Finnick's life in the Capital and what the realisation of that means for Cinna as he approaches the 74th Hunger Games and decides what his place in it will be. I won't lie, this entire series is canon for me now. It is beautifully crafted and gorgeously written. Hit play on the mix and GO READ!
> 
> I cast Simon Nessman as Finnick on account of him being stupidly pretty and there being hundreds of easily accessible pictures of him naked.
> 
> A note on the song choices:  
>  A key line from the fic is, " _put enough water in one place and you'll get the same results as fire_ " most of the songs are in keeping with this elemental theme and are exploring the understanding and inspiration to resist and to force people to confront truth. Some songs also reference the way the Capital views Finnick, the beginnings of an alliance with the other victors and Finnick's relationship with Annie.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    
  
**1.The Fire – Mimi**  
Make up the difference between real and fake  
All your thoughts, don’t mean nothing.  
 _How can you say that you love me?_  
When it don’t cost you nothing  
How can you say that you want me so much?  
  
  
 **2\. Fifth in Line to the Throne – Camera Obscura**  
I have seen your deepest flaws  
 _I'm ashamed to say they made me want you more_  
But I was in awe  
  
  
 **3\. Static Waves - Andrew Belle, feat. Kate Herzig**  
And I know you're never gonna understand  
And won't you slow this down oh if you can  
You swayed your hips and stole the breathe  
That I was taking  
 _I would have let you leave_  
  
  
 **4\. Be Brave - My Brightest Diamond**  
I am a bird in water, a whale on sand  
I am the flood, the fire, the oil spill  
I'm a slave, I'm under house arrest  
 _Sh-sh-sh-shara now get to work_  
sh-sh-sh-shara this is going to hurt  
  
  
 **5\. Darling, Your Lover - Loch Awe**  
So quickly I kissed you, I tried not to twist you  
Until slyly you whispered “Fuck off or fuck me”  
Darling, your makeup, running with tears that jumped  
Up from the bottom _of the heart that you hide_  
Beneath your self-loathing  
  
  
 **6\. Afraid – Sarah Fimm**  
I'd like to hold you close  
Make you feel safe  
Not so afraid of yourself  
If we have to part so it shall be  
 _I'd like to help you suffer less_  
Not be so locked up in your thoughts  
  
  
 **7\. Remains – Maurissa Tancharoen & Jed Whedon**  
Good times escape  
While every mistake seems to be caught on tape  
Love ties you down to the pain  
 _A billion eyes are watching, fossilized_  
They see what remains  
Shine light on me  
Your image reflected is all you’ll ever see  
  
  
 **8\. Keep the Streets Empty For Me - Fever Ray**  
There is room in my lap for bruises, asses, hand claps  
There's no room for innocence  
Take me home before the storm  
Velvet mites will keep us warm  
 _Uncover our heads and reveal our souls_  
We were hungry before we were born  
  
  
 **9\. Pulling on a Line - Great Lake Swimmers**  
 _The line, it inks across the freshly fallen snow_  
Where only those embracing coldness would go  
It whistles  & it whispers, and sometimes it howls,  
It sings to me sweetly from the trees & in vowels  
I'm just pulling on a line, on a line, & sometimes it pulls on me  
The line, it writes itself across the dark sky,  
In the electric flushes ending with a sigh  
It weaves itself into a fabric so true  
  
  
 **10\. Let It Come Down – Lucky Jim**  
 _I looked for her_  
Inside my heart  
Inside my shame  
I know my love  
She does the same  
Let it come down  
Let it be night  
That you  
May be here now  
My only light  
I know my love  
Will make it right  
  
  
 **11\. This Is Why We Fight - The Decemberists**  
Come the war  
Come the avarice  
Come the war  
Come Hell  
This is why  
Why we fight  
Why we lie awake  
 _When we die_  
We will die with our arms unbound  
  
  
 **12\. Get Out Alive - Three Days Grace**  
If I stay it won't be long  
 _'Til I'm burning on the inside_  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
  
  
 **13\. A Sadness Runs Through Him - The Hoosiers**  
Don't look at me with those eyes  
 _I tried to unheave the ties_  
Turn back the time that drew him  
But he couldn't be saved  
  
  
 **14\. Look At The Light - Sin Fang**  
Breath into my mouth  
Write your name in my palm  
I couldn't speak for a long time  
 _Everything you did was some sort of sign for me to read into_  
But I couldn't understand you  
It hurts to breath around you  
My lungs fill up with sea  
It hurts to be around you  
I know you feel it too  
  
  
 **15\. Warrior - Foxes**  
When the monsters are sleeping under your bed  
They've crawled out from under and into your head  
And outside the carcass, into your skin  
 _And you need someone to keep the light in_  
Chasing the fire for you  
Light in the nightmare  
Watching from high above you  
If you can make it then the sun will rise  
  
  
Download: rar/zip  
[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/theotheramo/our-arms-unbound)  
|    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---|---|---  
  
|    
|   
  
  
|   
|   



End file.
